


Crash

by agdhani



Category: Transporter: The Series
Genre: Gen, Hurt Me Heal Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cars are no match for deer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

Tires left the wet pavement and the black sedan rolled down the shallow embankment until it hit a gnarled pine, the front quarter submerged into the muck of the low flowing river. The deer had come out of nowhere, leaping from the trees at the other side of the road. Evasive maneuvers were impossible, the impact instantaneous. Hanging upside down, suspended by the safety belt that had saved him, Frank reached around the airbag to press the console button that would alert Jules of his predicament and bring help. He hurt everywhere, and he tasted blood…but at least he lived.


End file.
